


Связь

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек схватился за грудь и застонал. Что-то шло не так. Это было ненормально. В глазах потемнело. Он закричал, испытывая невыносимые муки, и потерял сознание.Очнулся нефилим только через сутки. Он лежал в лазарете, а у его кровати сидела обеспокоенная Изабель.— Привет, — улыбнулся парень, глядя на свою перебинтованную грудь. На белой повязке виднелись расползшиеся пятна крови. — Что со мной? — Спросил он.Сестра смотрела на него так, словно он восстал из мертвых.— Алек! — воскликнула она, не в силах сдержать слез. — Я думала, ты умрешь… Боже, Алек… Алек…. — Только и повторяла она.





	Связь

Лайтвуд отлетел в бетонную стену, ощущая сильный удар в районе лопаток. Отбросивший его маг ухмыльнулся, переключая внимание на Джейса. Когда охотники шли в этот рейд, они не ожидали натолкнуться на такое скопление нижнемирцев. И если с оборотнями и вампирами особых сложностей не возникало, то чертовы колдуны заставляли попотеть. В такие минуты Алек как никогда прежде сожалел о том, что древний договор с нежитью был расторгнут. Хотя сам он не застал времена мира, но слышал, что жилось тогда многим лучше.  
Оторвав свое одеревеневшее тело от пола, юноша поднял лук и выцеливал мага, пытаясь поймать удобный момент, чтобы не зацепить своего парабатая. Но Джейс и сам справлялся. Иногда Алек откровенно ему завидовал. Тот был способен вести бой на равных даже с теми, кто применял магию. Только вот в какой-то момент блондин замер, не в силах сдвинуться с места и нанести удар. Тоже случилось и с Алеком.  
— Чего копаешься, Рагнор? — Спросил кто-то.  
Маг, с которым сражался Джейс, опасливо попятился.  
— Сумеречные охотники, — произнес тот, словно это должно было все объяснить.  
Мужчина, к которому обращался Рагнор, закатил глаза и открыл портал.  
— Идем, время поджимает, — бросил он, пропуская товарища вперед.  
Едва портал за ними закрылся, как охотники вновь смогли двигаться.  
— Твою мать! — Выругался Джейс. — Я почти его достал! Почти! Еще чуть-чуть….  
— И нам бы перерезали глотки, пока мы стояли, замерев как статуи, — подсказал Алек. — Стоит радоваться, что они торопились.  
Все же сражение с магами было неблагодарной задачей.  
— Идем, — не довольно произнес Джейс, продолжая рейд.  
***  
На этом задании многие охотники пострадали. Как и во всех своих вылазках. Конклав беспокоил тот факт, что последнее время нежить начала объединяться. Маги заключили союз с вампирами и оборотнями, уже вели переговоры с Королевой благого двора. Если все и дальше пойдет в том же ключе, то сумеречные охотники будут истреблены. Или вынуждены уйти в подполье.  
Лайтвуд с грустью думал о павших товарищах. Им не было числа. Даже в сегодняшнем рейде были те, кто больше не вернется никогда. Это обжигало его сердце болью. Чертовски сильной болью. Алек схватился за грудь и застонал. Что-то шло не так. Это было ненормально. В глазах потемнело. Он закричал, испытывая невыносимые муки, и потерял сознание.  
Очнулся нефилим только через сутки. Он лежал в лазарете, а у его кровати сидела обеспокоенная Изабель.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся парень, глядя на свою перебинтованную грудь. На белой повязке виднелись расползшиеся пятна крови. — Что со мной? — Спросил он.  
Сестра смотрела на него так, словно он восстал из мертвых.  
— Алек! — воскликнула она, не в силах сдержать слез. — Я думала, ты умрешь… Боже, Алек… Алек…. — Только и повторяла она.  
Лайтвуд приподнялся, все еще чувствуя жар в груди, и обнял сестру.  
— Иззи, все хорошо! Я здесь, с тобой! Только успокойся. Не плачь.  
— Руна парабатай… она исчезла. Мы думали, ты умер.  
Эта новость заставила юношу похолодеть от ужаса.  
— Что? — недоверчиво переспросил он, отстраняясь, и проверяя свой бок.  
Его связь с Джейсом действительно была разорвана. Ее больше нет. Алек шокировано смотрел на Изабель.  
— Так я… действительно был мертв? — Спросил он пересохшими губами.  
— Не знаю… Я ничего не знаю… Просто не понимаю! — Бормотала девушка. — Может это маги? Они что-то сделали в последнем рейде?  
В этот момент в лазарет вошла Инквизитор. Эта женщина, Эмоджин Эрондейл, никогда не покидала Аликанте по пустякам. И вот, она была здесь, в Нью-Йоркском институте… В Лазарете. Перед Алеком. В сопровождении его родителей и нескольких охотников.  
— Покажите мне это, я хочу сама посмотреть, — велела она, кивнув головой в сторону парня.  
Никто не шелохнулся.  
— Сейчас же! — Повысив голос потребовала женщина.  
Мариз медленно приблизилась к сыну и начала разбинтовывать его грудь. Когда Алек увидел собственную кожу, его глаза едва не выкатились из орбит. Красная, уродливая, демоническая руна. Изабель заплакала навзрыд.  
— Что это? — Удивился парень. — Что она значит?  
— Мы не знаем, — прошептала Мариз, — никто не знает.  
— Его нужно казнить. Немедленно, — холодно проговорила Эмоджин. — Это существо больше не сумеречный охотник.  
Алек распахнул глаза, шокированный, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, просто наблюдая, как один из охотников извлекает клинок серафима.  
— Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! — шептала Изабель, прислонив руки к лицу и продолжая плакать.  
Парню даже показалось, что он спит, настолько абсурдной была ситуация. Всего сутки назад он был самым обычным сумеречным охотником, а теперь? Его должны казнить, на нем какая-то демоническая руна, метка парабатай исчезла, над ним возвышается Инквизитор и клинок Серафима, а в завершении ко всему, в Институте открылся портал. ПОРТАЛ! Чертов портал в институте НЕФИЛИМОВ! Это шутка? Как такое вообще возможно?  
Оттуда выскочила группка нежити. Маги ударили заклинанием и все застыли, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Все, кроме Алека… Какие-то вампиры оказались рядом с ним и сгребли в охапку, утаскивая в портал. Юноша был настолько поражен, что даже не сопротивлялся.  
Его доставили в какой-то лофт, где толпились нижнемирцы.  
— Ну? — спросил кто-то.  
— Мы нашли его, — произнесла женщина-маг, кивнув головой в сторону Алека. — Как здесь?  
— Он очнулся, — ответил кто-то. — Правда не доволен тем, что вы сделали.  
— Dios mio, куда мне девать этого мальчишку? — Спросил вампир, державший нефилима под руку.  
— Думаю, стоит отвести его к Магнусу, — предложила женщина-маг.  
— Он еще слаб! Что если охотник попытается его атаковать? — Вновь подал голос кто-то.  
— Да он сам на ногах еле держится, — проворчал вампир, который поддерживал Алека. Юноша только в этот самый миг осознал, что буквально висит на сильных руках. — Если что я покараулю за дверью.  
— Лучше это буду я, — улыбнулась женщина-маг.  
Нефилима повели по коридору. Он просто вяло переставлял ногами, наплевав на то, что будет дальше. В конце концов, его уже приговорили. Какая разница кто это сделает — охотники или нижнемирцы? Смерть едина, от чьей бы руки ты не пал.  
Алек очутился в красивой комнате, где на огромной кровати сидел, потирая голову, маг. Тот самый маг, который заставил их с Джейсом застыть в последнем рейде. Тот, который открывал портал.  
— Мы вас оставим, но будем неподалеку, — сказал вампир, отпуская нефилима и скрываясь за дверью. Алек повертел головой, ничерта не понимая. Он просто стоял посреди какой-то комнаты, в одних штанах и молча таращился на парня, на кровати. Тот поднялся и приблизился к нему. Но взгляд его был прикован к уродливой, красной руне, что красовалась на груди юноши.  
— Это какое-то заклятие? — Спросил Алек, коснувшись краешком пальцев своей отметины.  
Человек напротив поднял взгляд, впервые обратив внимание на самого парня.  
— Этот символ аналог вашей ангельской руны, — ответил маг, распахивая свой халат в районе груди и демонстрируя метку нефилимов.  
И если Лайтвуд не понимал, что именно значит символ на его груди, то читать знаки ангелов умел на отлично. Его глаза расширись. Он застыл, как от заклинания. Маг просто махнул рукой на парнишку и вернулся в кровать. Все же обладателю демонской крови, носить на себе ангельскую руну было тяжело. Со временем тело освоится, но не сейчас. Алек еще минут двадцать просто топтался на месте, во все глаза взирая на парня, который взял книгу и решил скоротать время за чтением. Впрочем, судя по вялому переворачиванию страниц, сосредоточиться ему не удавалось.  
— Как такое возможно? — Тихо спросил нефилим. — Это действие какого-то заклинания?  
— Нет, это именуется родство душ, — недовольно проворчал маг.  
Алек и сам понимал, это. Просто верилось с трудом. Он никогда не слышал о соулмейтах, которые представляли бы разные … Разные что? Сумеречные охотники получали руны союза, только с другими охотниками. С примитивными или нижнемирцами? Такого не случалось. Ни разу.   
Парень неуверенно приблизился к кровати, ощущая слабость в теле.  
— Можно? — спросил он, указывая на постель, желая занять место рядом.  
Маг только кивнул.  
— Как тебя зовут? — Спросил юноша.  
Его соулмейт отбросил в сторону книгу и ответил:  
— Магнус Бейн.  
— О! — Выдохнул парень.  
Это имя ему доводилось слышать. Этот маг объединял нежить. Он был их предводителем.  
— Я Алек. Александр Лайтвуд, — пробормотал парень.  
Тишину, царившую в комнате, можно было ножом резать.  
— И что дальше? — Спросил, наконец, нефилим, глядя на Магнуса.  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался тот.  
Юноша кивнул, все также погруженный в молчание. Они сидели, скользя взглядом по комнате, в напряжении, измотанные тяжелыми событиями предыдущего дня и с рунами на груди…  
— У нас, чтобы брак считался завершенным, нужно еще нанести руну на запястье, — проговорил юноша. — Но магам… тебе… невозможно… ангельскую руну, имею ввиду. Так что… это… считается, что мы уже женаты? Или…  
Он заглянул Магнусу в глаза, слегка покраснев.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил маг.  
— А как заключаются браки у нижнемирцев?  
Бейн вздохнул.  
— У нас нет такого понятия, как свадьба… Просто когда проявляется руна союза…. На этом все.  
— О… значит… уже… — подытожил парень, запустив руку в свою шевелюру.  
От чего-то эти слова окончательно выбили Магнуса из колеи. То есть вот этот паренек… он считает, что они женаты? Они же даже не знакомы толком. Один охотник, второй маг…  
— Ты очень красивый, — поделился своим наблюдением Алек.  
— Что? — переспросил Магнус, у которого складывалось впечатление, будто он разговаривает с инопланетянином. Странным, добродушным, до одури прямолинейным пришельцем из далекой-далекой галактики.  
— Эм… я считаю тебя привлекательным, — окончательно смутившись ответил нефилим. — Это ведь не плохо, правда? Я… к тому, что… симпатия и… А, забей. Я просто несу очередной бред. — Он закрыл лицо руками. — Боже, я совершенно не умею нормально и адекватно общаться. Ты будешь меня стесняться. Представлять как-то вроде: хей, а это мой муженек-даун.  
Он слишком сильно волновался и не в силах был заметить, как с его рук посыпались синие искры. Это удивило Магнуса. Он нахмурился и велел:  
— Немедленно успокойся и возьми себя в руки! Иначе твоя магия может натворить бед.  
— Магия? Какая магия? — переспросил Алек, удивленно глядя на своего соулмейта.  
— Полагаю… та, которой я с тобой поделился, — ответил Магнус указывая на голубоватое свечение рук парня.  
Тот недоверчиво взглянул на свои ладони, потряс их, словно надеясь, что все прекратится.  
— Если успокоишься и сосредоточишься, то сможешь взять ее под контроль, — терпеливо подсказал маг.  
Алек кивнул, но его руки продолжали мерцать.  
— Я… эм… тогда получается, что ты теперь… отчасти сумеречный охотник?  
Магнус коснулся своей груди.  
— Выходит, что так.  
— Это… интересно, — по-мальчишески улыбнулся Алек. — Представляю себе мага со скоростью и силой нефилима. О! Тогда… ты можешь использовать руны и… мы сможем начертить их на запястьях.  
Собственные слова смутили парня, который покраснел, как помидор.  
— Мне сложно понять твою позицию, Александр. Ты видишь меня впервые. Мы с тобой враги. Ты охотник, а я маг.  
Парень отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Ошибки быть не может. Сумеречные охотники вступают в брак только с появлением этой руны на сердце. Кем бы ни был тот, кто предназначен тебе, судьба обязательно сведет вас вместе. И эта руна… она не просто дарует связь, она объединяет вас. Это неповторимо и… сложно объяснить. Но даже связь парабатай не сравнится с этим. Давай я лучше покажу. Ты позволишь? — Нефилим протянул руку к груди Магнуса и замер, ожидая разрешения. Тот неуверенно кивнул. Тонкие пальцы Алека осторожно коснулись ангельского символа, от чего руна вспыхнула.  
В это мгновение мага словно пронзил разряд электричества. Только эти ощущение были приятными. Они изгоняли из его тела слабость, наполняя чем-то иным. Спокойствием. Уверенностью. Теплом. Магнус смотрел на нефилима рядом, но видел не просто какого-то парня, а что-то родное, до боли знакомое. И он осознал, что где бы не находился Алек, маг всегда будет знать где он, знать, что он чувствует. Это было похоже на единение. На слияние. В этот миг Магнуса Бейна, Верховного Мага, не стало. Вместо него, словно возродившийся из пепла феникс, была рождена эта пара, в которой один не мог существовать без второго.   
При этом желтые глаза с интересом наблюдали за тем, как мерцает красная демоническая руна на груди юноши.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — Спросил он. Но ему не нужны были слова, чтобы узнать ответ. Все ощущения Алека словно отдельным воспоминанием вплетались в его разум, касались сердца.  
— В чем именно ты сомневаешься, Магнус? — Спросил нефилим, слегка хмурясь.  
Это напугало Бейна. Он теперь беззащитен. Как открытая книга, которую с легкостью может прочесть этот паренек, почувствовавший его смятение.  
— Я не уверен, что все получится, — честно признался Магнус.  
Алек улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Не сомневайся. Судьба точно знает, что делает. На все есть свои причины. Я, например, был уверен, что не получу эту руну. Я… мне… нравятся… парни. — С расстановкой, неуверенно произнес он. — И… я не думал, что все так сложится. Был уверен, что останусь одиноким. А теперь я встретил тебя.  
Его глаза сияли и сердце переполнялось счастьем, хлеставшим через край. Эти ощущения передавались и Магнусу, который точно понимал, где заканчиваются его чувства и начинаются чувства Алека, но вместе с тем, он не мог не радоваться, когда радовался его соулмейт. Странная связь двух совершенно непохожих друг на друга людей. Связь, которую нефилим ждал всю жизнь. Связь, ставшая сюрпризом для мага. Связь, которая сплотила их и подарила друг друга.


End file.
